


Ladynoir, letting in

by Totally_lucky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, more like an extra chapter, remix of Marry You by clairelutra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_lucky/pseuds/Totally_lucky
Summary: One of my first favorites in ML fandom was "Check Yes Juliet" so when I saw that I am to remix one of clairelutra's stories my mind automatically went to that. However, I wouldn't dare spoil such an amazing fic and "Mary You" was my second choice and had so much more possibilities that I just couldn't resist. :) The idea is amazing and a number of possible scenarios are astonishing :) Hope this small side chapter will inspire you to continue both fics. :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clairelutra (exosolarmoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [marry you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725910) by [clairelutra (exosolarmoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra). 



> One of my first favorites in ML fandom was "Check Yes Juliet" so when I saw that I am to remix one of clairelutra's stories my mind automatically went to that. However, I wouldn't dare spoil such an amazing fic and "Mary You" was my second choice and had so much more possibilities that I just couldn't resist. :) The idea is amazing and a number of possible scenarios are astonishing :) Hope this small side chapter will inspire you to continue both fics. :D

“Do you think it’s too soon to ask Adrien out on another date two weeks after the first one? – Ladybug chewed on her lip nervously. “He could think I don’t like him if I wait a bit longer, right?

 

“Why don’t you let him invite you for once, my Lady?” – chuckled Chat Noir looking at his partner in amusement. He didn’t want to push his luck too hard now that she finally showed an interest in at least one side of him. However, Adrien underestimated just how eager his wife was to go on another date with him or that would’ve happened already a long time ago. “I’m sure he is just taking his time to prepare something special for you. Have a little faith in your husband, my Lady. Adrien is a man in your marriage after all, isn’t he?”

 

“You are so old-fashioned, Chat,” – Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Being a male has nothing to do with taking initiative in a relationship.”

 

“Why, Milady? You don’t like more traditional type guys?”

 

“Should I?” - she scolded him playfully. “I don’t see you and your traditions taking **_your_ ** wife out on a date…”

 

Ladybug almost tripped over her tongue but it was too late. Implying with her careless words that Chat was a bad, well, not bad exactly but worse than her, fake spouse wasn’t in her plans at all and definitely not what she honestly thought of him. Her loyal partner was actually one of the best fake husbands she’s met, not that there were too many of them but still. He was caring and supportive and helpful and he visited her much more than Ladybug visited Adrien. He was the one who actually wanted to live up to his title to the best of his abilities when Ladybug was determined to keep her union paper only. He and her civilian self just didn’t have the same dynamics, if you wish to slap a definition on it, that Adrien and her superhero alter ego had. They were more like friends, best friends, not anything like… like something more. So it wasn’t surprising he haven’t invited Marinette out. Not that she wanted him to.

 

“Unfortunately, that is true,” - replied Chat thoughtfully. “Well, if I don’t want to be outdone by you again, my Lady, I should correct that at the earliest opportunity. Marinette is my fake wife after all…” – he grinned, “challenge accepted” screaming on his face.

 

“Chat, I am sure it’s nothing to be worried about,” – Ladybug hurried to slow him down before a dangerous thought would take its root in his head. “I’m sure she doesn’t mind. Marinette is not very outgoing anyway…

 

“Are you kidding me, my Lady?” – Chat almost choked on air. “Marinette is a little ball of energy. She is constantly on the move and has tons of ideas and undying zest for life. She doesn’t have so many friends for nothing. People are drawn to her unintentionally. She is like… like completely and totally amazing! Are you sure we are talking about the same Marinette?”

 

“Quite sure,” – defended herself Ladybug taking aback a little by his outburst. But it was still better, she decided, to deny and pretend in order to get Chat to drop the idea than to deal with an unexpected prospect of a date with her enthusiastic, fake husband. Not that Marinette wouldn’t like it if she’d be honest. Quite contrary, the girl suspected. If any of their time together was an indicator, she wouldn’t actually mind a quiet, **_friendly_** date night with her Chat so much but Marinette didn’t want to complicate this delicate and messy situation even more. There was a slow but sure progress with Adrien, the love of her life, the man of her dreams, the one she wanted to actually end up with. Why would she want to mess around with Chat Noir, play with his feelings and endanger the tight friendship they’ve shared?

 

“She is active and everything, like you said,” – Ladybug continued nervously. “That’s true but underneath this all what Marinette likes the most is to snuggle up in her blanket and read a book or watch a silly romantic comedy with a cup of a warm tea and, as far as I know, you two already do that all the time. She actually told me recently that she’s quite content with your husbandry attempts, kitty, so don’t you worry your pretty little head about anything. Ok?”

 

Ladybug was patiently looking at her partner, waiting for a reply, a reaction, anything, but he seemed to be already lost in his thoughts.

 

“Sure,”- Chat mumbled out, still clearly distracted with something else on his mind after Ladybug repeated her question. “Whatever you say, my Lady.”

 

“Ok,” – she replied and stood up to leave seeing that there was no point to try and talk some sense into that feline. Not until he’s back to Earth anyway. “I’ll see you for a Thursday’s patrol then, Chat, unless an akuma attacks earlier.”

 

“Aha,” – her partner hummed, his hand on his chin, eyes focused on the horizon, still thinking about something Ladybug wasn’t sure she’d like. Sighing heavily she turned around and flew away. If she will end up on a date with her better superhero half in a week, she had no one but herself to blame for it.

__________________________________________

 

“What is her favorite movie?”

 

“She has a bunch of those actually, but if I had to pick one I’d say ‘How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days’ or ‘Music and Lyrics’.”

 

“Dish?”

 

“Salmon and spinach casserole.”

 

“Dessert?”

 

“Crème brûlée.”

 

“Drink?”

 

“White ginger tea. Nothing in it, steeped for about 5 minutes, not too hot, just above the warm mark, I’d say.”

 

“Favorite topic to discuss when there is nothing to do?”

 

“Pffft. Everyone knows that. Fashion and everything related to it.”

 

“Favorite place?”

 

“Eiffel Tower or anywhere quite from where you can see the Seine unobstructed and away from people. She values her privacy.”

“I guess it’s pointless to ask you about colors and friends?”

 

“Pink, although she’s got quite a liking to green lately. Alya and Nino. Maybe that blond girl from her work, but that remains yet to be seen.”

 

“Oh, wait I have one more question. Favorite clothes to wear while hanging out with friends?”

 

“When it’s cold or warm?”

 

“Both.”

 

“Cold. Hm. I’d say those washed-out blue jeans she bought last year, camisole and a light sweater Sabine gave her last Christmas.”

 

“How did you?...”

 

“I haven’t finished yet,” – Chat raised his index finger to silent his stunned partner. “For warm weather, she prefers either her pink capris and any t-shirt of a light color she owns or that red summer dress she sewed herself a few years back and can barely squeeze in right now.”

 

“I… She didn’t gain weight!”

 

“I didn’t say she did,” – chuckled Chat and winked. “People still grow at our age, you know. Especially above the waist and below the shoulders area for females.

Ladybug promptly hugged her cleavage and turned crimson.

 

“I didn’t know you paid attention to such details, you perverted cat.”

 

“I am sorry,” - Chat could barely keep himself from laughing out loud. “… for being a normal growing man with normal, expected levels of hormones.”

 

Such an apology, however, did nothing to make Ladybug more comfortable so she pouted and turned away to hide her lingering blush.

 

“So do I pass my test?” – Chat peaked from around her shoulder. “As you can see I know everything needed to make sure Marinette feels comfortable and enjoys our date as much as you enjoyed yours with Adrien.”

 

“How do you know all of this?” – she murmured.

 

“A gentlemen never kisses and tells,” – grinned Chat. “He also never gives away his sources, my Lady.”

 

“I still don’t think that this is a good idea,” – sighed the girl cursing the day she blurred out that fateful line condemning herself to a fate of a two-timer. Not that she wasn’t one already, being married to two separate people at the same time but that was totally different. Totally. It was for a good cause. Honestly.

 

“And why is that, my Lady?” – he purred in her ear. “You took your husband on a few dates already. I can take my wife on a date too. Or are you purrhaps jealous?”

 

“You wish, kitty,” - Ladybug pushed his smug face away. “I just don’t think Marinette would want to complicate your situation any more than it already is. That’s all.”

 

“And why would a friendly date complicate anything?” – he grinned. “Are you implying she might fall for me, my Lady, and you don’t like that idea?”

 

“I am implying nothing of that sort, Chat!” – she scolded him with a frown. “And stop with your flirting. I am… or, to be more precise, we are both married. You wouldn’t want to cheat on your wife, even if she is a fake one, now would you?”

 

That was a low hit and Ladybug knew it, remembering too clearly Chat’s anguish and his resolve concerning his fidelity in this weird fake marriage thing. A pained look that zoomed through his face, however, made her second guess her slip of a tongue and it’s appropriateness. Chat was her friend, after all, and to hurt him was the last thing Ladybug wanted.

 

“Chat, listen,” – she said almost silently. “I am just worried that you are taking this either way too seriously or too carelessly. It’s not a challenge, not a race. You have nothing to prove to anyone. Nothing to be better at. This whole thing… It’s fake, remember? Fake as is in not real, not existent, doomed to fail and will resolve as soon as Marinette meets someone else and falls in love with him. Dating her now is the last thing you need. I just don’t want you two to get hurt. That’s all.”

 

Chat pursed his lips and looked away. His sight lingered on something in a distance, something that looked way too similar to her parent’s bakery, for a few minutes before he replied.

 

“So you are allowed to take on a date _your fake husband_ but I shouldn’t date a sweet, wonderful girl to whom I am fake married and who agreed to help me so selflessly?”

 

“Me… Adrien and I…” – Ladybug stuttered and stopped. She couldn’t say they were different, now could she? She couldn’t explain that she was in love with him and he seemed to reciprocate her feelings as well, contrary to Chat and Marinette. It will hurt him even more, considering how he also felt about her.

 

“I think that Marinette is amazing and she deserves better than an absentee husband who’s barely invested,” – Chat interrupted her train of thoughts. “You are right as always, my Lady. I _am_ a fake husband and I _don’t claim_ to harbor eternal, burning love for my wife in my heart. We also don’t seem to have that spark you share with Adrien. Not everyone of us is so lucky but Marinette is one of my closest friends. We have fun together and she accepts me with all of my flaws and all. I feel safe and comfortable when I am with her, like a home I’ve never had. I care for her deeply and I would be a fool to wish for a different fake spouse in the world. Marinette… she is an incredible girl and I wouldn’t be Chat Noir if I didn’t make sure that she enjoys every moment of this fake marriage to its fullest. Maybe it is a little risky and probably temporary but she deserves someone to care for her too.”

 

As the last words rolled out of his tongue Chat turned and looked Ladybug right into the eyes.

 

“Won’t you agree, my Lady?”

 

Shocked but moved by his unexpected confession, Ladybug froze. She blankly stared back at her partner’s distressed expression and a burning flicker of affection burning in his eyes for her civilian self and could not outer a single word out. Ladybug knew Chat didn’t consider Marinette to be a stranger but she didn’t realize that he was this passionate about the clumsy girl with big dreams he barely knew.

 

“I’ll see you around,” – were the last words she was able to catch before Chat bid his farewell and was gone. If he said anything before that, Ladybug would never know.

 

Shivering under suddenly a chilly autumn wind, Ladybug thought that it would probably be better if she would head home as well. She thought about jumping straight into her window but remembering that a concierge wanted to speak with her this morning, Marinette transformed in a nearby alley and walked into her apartment as her civilian self about twenty minutes later only to find a leather clad young man waiting for her with two cups of freshly made white ginger tea and a box of crème brûlée from a nearby bakery on a table. Chat smiled at Marinette as she entered the room with one of the most sincere smiles the girl ever saw on his masked face.

 

“How was your day, Marinette?”

 

“What are you doing here, Chat?” – she sighed tiredly. She didn’t want to deal with him now. She had enough of this mess for today.

 

“Just decided to drop in and check on you,” – Chat answered simply. “Thought, maybe, you’d like to watch a movie together? I have your favorite dessert.”

 

His voice was friendly but so sad and almost pleading that Marinette gave in without a battle. Not that she had any strength to argue anyway. She was exhausted and upset. She was stressed and irritated. Watching a silly flick while munching on her favorite treats with a friend who she knew wouldn’t pry or criticize didn’t sound that awful after all. Damned be those complicated, possible consequences for now. Today Marinette would do what she wants despite her better judgment. Tomorrow she’d start thinking with her head again.

 

“Sounds great,” – she smiled back and plopped on a couch taking off her sweater and grabbing one of the blankets from behind her. “What movie do you have in mind?”

 

“Judging by your obvious need for mood improvement, I’d say either ‘How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days’ or ‘Music and Lyrics’.”

 

“Let’s make fun of the guy who suffers at the hands of his precious girlfriend.”

 

“Sure thing,” – he smirked and popped the disc in.

 

“Pass me the spoon, chaton, and come here. I need someone to doze off on.”

 

Chat set their tea on a small table in front of them, brought a couple of spoons from the kitchen and climbed under the same blanket, snuggling Marinette close just as the movie was getting started. She felt so small and fragile in his arms despite him perfectly knowing just how fiery and strong of a spirit she harbored inside. Marinette… His dear friend and his fake wife. Adrien knew without the doubt that his heart would always belong to his Lady, but maybe he could spare just a little bit of his love for Mari also. She deserved someone to care for her and be there for her and to love her just as much as Ladybug did. His crime-fighting partner couldn’t be the only lucky girl in town and he wouldn’t be Chat Noir if he didn’t make sure of it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't mind a bit of MariChat at the end :) Somehow I always end up writing angst even though it was planned as a funny, fluffy, side chapter. I am sorry.


End file.
